Wings for Lyanna
by LadyVampelle
Summary: Lyanna huyó de Phoenix por los abusos que recibía por parte de su exnovio, dejándolo todo atrás. Ahora comenzará una nueva vida en Detroit, donde empezará desde cero. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic de una de mis pelis favoritas, la cual he visto infinidad de veces :)**

**Este fic está escrito por mí, pero la idea es de una de mis mejores amigas, ya que estamos las dos que no cagamos con Garret Hedlund ****:3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Four Brothers no me pertenecen (sino creerme, Jack estaría en mi cama en estos momentos... jijijijiji)**

**AVISO: La historia se sitúa dos años después de la muerte de Evelyn Mercer y del accidente de Jack, el cual sobrevivió de milagro (ya que me dio coraje que lo mataran, lo revivo by the face)**

**No me enrollo más, aquí tenéis el capítulo... ¡DISFRUTADLO! :DDD**

* * *

**Detroit**

En la parte americana de Detroit, frente a la puerta del hotel Evelyn Mercer, se encontraba una furgoneta azul oscura. Fuera de ella charlaban unos jóvenes de unos veintitantos años.

- ¿Estás segura de querer quedarte aquí? – preguntó uno de los jóvenes, éste era castaño y alto de estatura – No parece de estos sitios en los que a la gente le gustaría vivir.

- No te preocupes Pat, estaré bien. Además necesito estar lejos de él.

- No creo que haga falta que te vayas a la otra punta del país para no verle– dijo una chica. Ésta tenía el pelo rubio de un tono blanco y las puntas negras.

- Será lo mejor Crystal, creéme, será lo mejor, sobre todo para mí.

- Te vamos a echar de menos furcia – dijo otro de los chicos. Éste se parecía mucho a Crystal, pero solamente era rubio.

- Y yo a vosotros cabrones – dijo abrazándolos a todos, en plan, "abrazo en grupo" – Tratad bien a la que contratéis para el grupo, ¿vale?

- Va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien como tú Lyanna – dijo Ted

- ¡Ooooooh! ¿Quién no te va a querer a ti? – dijo dándole otro abrazo – Bueno, iros ya antes de que me ponga a llorar como una tonta.

Los tres jóvenes subieron a la furgoneta y arrancaron, dejando a la otra chica en la acera mirándoles.

- Te prometo que vendremos a visitarte – dijo Patrick

- Y ya sabes, si tienes algún problema o quieres volver, nos llamas a cualquiera de nosotros, que vendremos a buscarte sin problemas – dijo con una sonrisa Crystal.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Lyanna.

Se pusieron en marcha mientras Lyanna observaba como se marchaban.

- ¡Te queremos Ly! – dijo Ted a lo lejos asomado a la ventanilla de la furgoneta.

- ¡Y yo a vosotros! – dijo ésta mientras les despedía con la mano.

Minutos después de que los tres chicos se marcharan, Lyanna entró en el hotel con sus dos maletas.

Al entrar por la puerta, vio que era un hotel-apartamento muy simple, no con muchos adornos, como a ella le gustaba, muy sencillo. Pensó que lo mejor era alquilarse una habitación, ya que no sabía el tiempo que iba a quedarse en Detroit.

- Hola, buenas noches – dijo a la mujer que había tras el mostrador – Querría alquilar una habitación completa.

- Serían 200 dólares al mes – dijo la mujer. Ésta rondaba los cuarenta, pero tenía sus encantos.

- Muy bien – dijo sacando la cartera – Tome, aquí tiene – dijo tendiéndole los 200 dólares en billetes de 50.

- Enséñeme sus papeles para tomarle los datos personales.

Después de esperar un rato a que la mujer pasara sus datos personales al ordenador, la mujer la llamó.

- ¿Tiene trabajo por aquí? – preguntó la mujer

- Acabo de llegar ahora mismo, así que no.

- Bueno, ¡pues ya está! – dijo después de terminar – Que pase una agradable estancia en Detroit, señorita Miller – dijo la mujer dándole los papeles y las llaves a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – dijo ésta cogiéndolo.

Subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, que es donde se encontraba su "casa", durante este tiempo, no sabía cuánto iba a estar, pero el suficiente para desconectar de todo, y si le gustaba, a lo mejor hasta se quedaba.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en un bar de Detroit…_

- ¿Desde cuando te da vergüenza acercarte a una chica? – dijo Angel mientras sostenía su tercera cerveza en la mano.

- Desde que tengo novia – dijo Jack sentado en la barra sin mirar hacia atrás, como hacían sus hermanos

- ¡La reina de la belleza tiene miedo! ¡Venga ya, Jackie! ¡No te lo crees ni tu!

- ¡Joder Bobby! ¡Deja al chico en paz! – dijo Jeremy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano – ¡A lo mejor está más enamorado de lo que crees!

- ¿Pero quien se resiste a esa belleza? – dijo Bobby mirando descaradamente a la mujer rubia de la esquina – Mujeres así no las encuentras en Detroit, y menos en esta parte.

- Me voy a casa – dijo el menor de los Mercer

- Espera, que voy contigo – dijo Jeremy

- Nosotros nos quedamos un ratito más – dijo Angel – ¡Jackie! Si Sofi te pregunta, dile que luego, más tarde voy

El menor de los Mercer asintió y se fue con Jeremy. Mientras iban caminando por la calle, se encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Tan en serio vas con Carol? – preguntó ya por curiosidad Jeremy

- No, al contrario, las cosas van mal, peor que mal – dijo después de darle una calada al cigarro – Lo que pasa, que paso de estar con más mujeres ahora… lo dejo durante un tiempo.

Jeremy no aguantó más y se echó a reír. Jack lo miró mal, ya que no le gustaba que se rieran de él.

- ¡Que gracioso eres Jackie!

- Bueno, vale, tú ganas… Si te soy sincero, esa tía no me molaba, demasiada silicona. Me gustan más las mujeres al natural, y de mi edad o menores, si puede ser – dijo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo – Esa podría ser hasta mi madre.

Los hermanos Mercer siguieron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas. Hasta que pasaron por al lado del hotel.

- ¿Me esperas un momento? Tengo que preguntar una cosa – dijo Jeremy – Si quieres, entras conmigo

- Si, porque paso de congelarme aquí fuera.

Entraron en el hotel. El negocio iba bien, mucha gente venía al hotel, ya que era un sitio acogedor y barato.

- ¡Buenas noches señores Mercer! – dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa reluciente.

- ¡Buenas noches Elle! – dijo Jeremy devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

- Pues muy bien. Hace 5 minutos acaba de entrar otra clienta. Una chica de Phoenix. Ha alquilado una habitación.

- Me alegro de que las cosas vayan bien – le dijo a la recepcionista – Bueno, solo venía a ver como iban las cosas. ¡Hasta mañana Elle!

- ¡Adiós señores Mercer!

* * *

_En la habitación nº15 del hotel Evelyn Mercer…_

Cuando Lyanna entró en el apartamento, soltó las maletas y se echó sobre el sofá, estaba cansadísima.

Era un sitio muy acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo, y los muebles eran blancos. Tenía una habitación con cama de matrimonio, una sala de estar con la cocina incorporada y un baño. También tenía un balcón, donde daba al interior del hotel, que daba a un patio con una piscina para los días de verano. Tenía una tele y un equipo de música.

_- Después de todo, no ha sido mala idea salir de allí – _pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Se levantó del sofá y llevó las maletas a la habitación. Cuando las dejó se dirigió al baño, donde se iba a pegar un buen baño.

Se empezó a quitar la ropa y se soltó su pelo castaño oscuro con mechas rojizas. Cuando se quedó desnuda se miró al espejo y allí vio como estaba. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas por brazos, cadera y muslo y tenía una cicatriz en su hombro derecho, echa por su exnovio hace un año. Todavía no sabe como le pudo perdonar eso y darle otra oportunidad.

_- Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, a lo mejor no tendría estos golpes – _pensó mientras sus ojos bicolor se volvían acuosos.

Dejó a un lado esa imagen de ella y se metió en la bañera. Se restregó bien con una esponja por todo el cuerpo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Pasada la media hora de estar metida en la bañera, y de relajarse, su móvil empezó a sonar. Salió rápidamente del baño poniéndose la toalla por el cuerpo para coger el móvil, a lo mejor era alguno de sus amigos.

- ¿Diga?

- No pensaba que fueras tan cobarde como para huir – dijo esa voz que tan poco le gustaba escuchar – Sé que tarde o temprano terminarás volviendo a casa.

- No te creas el culo del mundo. No voy a volver, y lo sabes.

- No sé donde estás, pero te terminaré encontrando.

Y colgó. Lyanna se quedó unos segundos en estado de schock y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa del salón de estar. Se puso las manos sobre la cara y empezó a llorar, ya que sabía que lo que Jim se proponía, lo conseguía.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo :)**_

_**Se aceptan reviews y esas cosas... hasta tomatazos si queréis... me gustaría saber que opináis :D**_

_**Un saludo fuckers! _**_


	2. Chapter 2

****_**Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo :)**_

_**Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, en el cual nuestros dos protas se ven por primera vez (son más monos! _)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Four Brothers no me pertenecen (ya ya ya... JACK ES MIO!) **_

_**Aviso: Lyanna, por si teneis curiosidad, es de la misma edad que Jack (21 años)**_

_**Disfrutadlo! :DDD**_

* * *

**2. La chica del supermercado**

Hacia buen día en Detroit, hacía frío, pero el cielo estaba despejado. Jack

Mercer estaba tumbado sobre su cama, sin ganas de levantarse.

- ¡Niña guapa! – escuchó del piso de abajo - ¡Levanta tu blanco culo y baja a desayunar!

Hizo caso omiso de su hermano Bobby. Se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos.

- ¡No me obligues a subir!

Seguía sin levantarse, estaba demasiado bien como para hacerlo. Escuchó unas pisadas subiendo por las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación abrirse de golpe.

- ¡Venga niñita! ¡Levanta! – dijo destapándole – No tengo todo el día. Además hoy nos toca a ti y a mi ir al supermercado a comprar. ¡Así que levanta! – después Bobby salió por la puerta.

En contra de su voluntad, se levantó. Se dirigió al baño y se duchó.

- ¿Se levanta o no? – preguntó Angel después de tragarse el último trozo de tortita que le quedaba en el plato.

- ¡Sois muy agobiantes! Dejad al chico tranquilo – le defendió Sofi

- Lo único que sé es que como no baje…

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó Jack mientras se sentaba en la silla.

- Toma cielo, aquí tienes – le dijo Sofi mientras le ponía las tortitas en la mesa. Jack en respuesta sonrió.

- Nada guaperas, ya estás aquí – contestó Bobby – Venga rapidito que hay que ir al super.

Desayunaron en familia, como todos los días.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí…_

- La verdad es que es acogedora – dijo Lyanna por teléfono – Me esperaba algo peor.

Llevaba 5 minutos hablando con Crystal, su mejor amiga. Hablaban sobre el hotel y antes hablaron sobre Jim, sobre la llamada que le hizo anoche.

-Tía, te dejo que me voy al super a comprar comida, que no tengo nada.

_- Vale. Pero recuerda, no te preocupes por lo de anoche. Vive tu vida y sé feliz._

- Lo haré – dijo mientras sonreía – Te dejo Crys, adiós.

Y colgó. Crystal llevaba razón, tenía que vivir su vida y olvidarse de lo demás.

Cogió su chaqueta favorita, la que estaba forrada de pelos por dentro y por el gorro, y su bolso negro, y salió rumbo al supermercado.

Esperaba que no estuviera muy lejos, ya que no tenía coche, y nada de ganas de andar.

Llegó al super después de 10 minutos andando. Entró y cogió un carro. No le gustaba nada ir a comprar, pero si quería sobrevivir, es lo que tenia que hacer.

* * *

_En otro lado del supermercado…_

- Odio los supermercados – dijo el menor de los Mercer empujando el carro.

- A las niñas como tú deberían de gustarles comprar en el super – dijo Bobby mientras cogía un pack de 12 latas de cerveza y las metía en el carro.

Hizo caso omiso del comentario de Bobby y siguió empujando el carro, así cuanto antes terminaran, antes saldrían de allí.

Seguían caminando por las calles del super cogiendo comida y otras cosas, las cuales no estaba echando cuenta ya que le importaba más bien poco.

- ¡Eh Jackie! – le avisó su hermano – Creo que ahí hay una de las que te gustan.

Al principio no iba a mirar, ya que seguramente Bobby se estaría riendo de él, pero por curiosidad lo hizo.

Se quedó mirando a la chica un buen rato, ya que venía de frente con el carro. Iba vestida con unos ajustados jeans azul oscuro, rotos por los muslos, una camiseta verde oscura que tenía el dibujo de un conejo ahorcado, y una chaqueta negra de pelos. Tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos y un aro en la nariz. La miraba tanto que hasta la chica se dio cuenta. Cuando ésta le miró, Jack se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos bicolor, uno marrón y otro verde.

- ¡Guaperas! ¡Despierta! – dijo Bobby mientras le pasaba la mano por los ojos – ¡Deja de mirar a la chica!

La chica siguió su camino y giró a la izquierda, no sin antes sonreír ante el comentario de Bobby.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Jack! – dijo dándole golpes en la cabeza - ¿Me responde alguien?

- Si, si. Déjame, ¡que me despeinas!

- ¡Oh, perdone usted reina de la belleza! – le pegó un cate en la cabeza – La próxima vez se menos descarado, que lo único que te faltaba era ladrar como un perrito.

Los dos hermanos siguieron con la compra, pero Jack no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa chica.

* * *

Después de pagar en el supermercado, Lyanna se dirigió hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó guardó las cosas y se puso a hacerse algo de comer, ya que tenía hambre. Cuando terminó se tiró en el sofá a ver la tele, pero se quedó dormida.

Al despertarse, se levantó y se dirigió al baño a peinarse.

_- Si quiero encontrar un trabajo, que menos que ir decente, ¿no?_

Cogió su currículum y su chaqueta y se dirigió a buscar un trabajo.

Después de recorrerse medio Detroit, llegó a un bar del lugar, llamado Captain's.

_- No creo que me rechacen en __un bar… seria demasiado cruel por su parte._

Cuando entró por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban. Pero eso no le importó, se acercó a la barra y preguntó por el jefe. Fueron a buscarle, y minutos después apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, delgado y con bigote.

- Me han dicho de que quieres hablar conmigo, preciosa.

- Si, mire, venía a dejarle mi currículum por si necesitaba camareros en el bar y …

- La verdad es que has tenido suerte. Hace unos días uno de nuestros camareros se suicidó en su casa, no sabemos la razón, pero la verdad es que ese pobre chaval estaba realmente mal.

- Vaya, lo siento muchísimo.

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes, sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría – cogió el currículum y empezó a leerlo.

- ¿De Phoenix eh? – dijo el hombre – Y parece que no es la primera vez que trabajas en un bar, y eso que eres joven – siguió diciendo - Ummm…. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar? ¿Te viene bien esta noche?

- Si, claro – dijo con una sonrisa – Me viene bien.

- ¿Donde vives preciosa?

- En el Evelyn Mercer.

- ¿Mercer has dicho? – preguntó sorprendido el hombre – Buena gente, pero no te metas con ellos, puedes salir malparada. Vienen mucho por aquí, así que los terminarás conociendo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta… Perdone, pero no sé como se llama.

- Ralf Dawson, todo el mundo me llama jefe o señor Dawson, pero prefiero que me llaméis Ralf – dijo estrechándole la mano – Empiezas a las ocho, así que te quiero aquí puntual.

- Muy bien Ralf, a las ocho estaré aquí. Y por cierto, muchas gracias por el trabajo.

- No hay de que preciosa – y desapareció por la puerta que había detrás de la barra.

Después de conseguir el trabajo, Lyanna se dirigió a su casa que estaba a unos 15 minutos andando del trabajo. Llegó y se fue al baño a ducharse, ya que en dos horas, empezaba a trabajar.

* * *

- ¿Hacemos algo hoy? – preguntó Jeremy - ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a tomarnos unas birras al Captain's?

- Por mi guay – respondió Jack – Tendría ensayo, pero esas mariconas están ocupadas.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Carol, Jack? – preguntó Sofi.

- Lo dejé con ella.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace unos días, y créeme es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

- ¡Así se habla chaval! – dijo Bobby dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo – ¡Y por eso vamos a ir a celebrarlo!

Eran las once de la noche, y los hermanos Mercer y Sofi, se dirigían a su bar favorito a tomar unas cervezas. Entraron y se sentaron donde se sientan siempre, en la esquina derecha de la barra.

- Me extrañaba que no vinierais por aquí – dijo Ralf acercándose a los hombres - ¿5 cervezas?

- ¡Eso ni se pregunta Ralf! – contestó Angel.

El hombre se fue hacia el congelador que estaba en la otra punta de la barra y cogió los cinco botellines de cerveza.

- Pero mira que me cae bien ese hombre – dijo Sofi – No sé por qué, pero se ve que es un buen hombre.

- ¡Es nuestro Ralf!– contestó Angel – Es un buen tío.

- ¡Eh Jackie! - dijo Bobby – ¿No es esa la chica del super?

Al escuchar a su hermano decir eso, miró hacia donde estaba señalando. Y allí estaba, vestida entera de negro tomando nota de lo que los demás querían tomar.

- Si, es ella – contestó Bobby – Ya que te quedas embobado… - le pegó otro cate para despertarlo - ¿Despierta chaval?

- Hay formas más agradables de avisar, ¿lo sabías? – dijo antes de darle un sorbo a la cerveza.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó Jeremy

- Ves a ese bombón de allí – señaló Bobby a la chica

- ¿La camarera?

- Si. Esa es una chica que vimos en el super y que aquí al guaperas le gustó.

- ¡Eh Ralf! – llamó Jeremy.

- ¿Que os pasa? – dijo después de acercarse.

- ¿Quién es la nueva?

- Es una chica de Phoenix, Lyanna. Dice que vive en vuestro hotel.

- Lyanna… - dijo en voz baja Jack.

- Nombre bonito para una cara bonita – dijo Bobby - ¿No crees Jackie?

Éste no contestó, se limitó a terminarse su cerveza.

- ¡Pon otra ronda Ralf! – dijo el más joven.

- ¡Lyanna! – llamó Ralf. La chica se acercó al jefe – Quédate en la barra y ponles 5 cervezas a esta buena gente.

La chica asintió y sacó las 5 cervezas del congelador y las abrió.

- ¿Queréis unos nachos? – pregunto la chica – A Ralf se le ha olvidado que se regalan con la bebida.

- ¡Eso ni se pregunta preciosa! –respondió Bobby

La chica sonrió y puso los nachos.

- Sinceramente, a mí me gustan con mucho queso – dijo echando el queso en los nachos.

- Ya somos dos – respondió Jack.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron durante un rato, lo cual, los demás hermanos y Sofi se dieron cuenta. Ella sonrió mientras terminaba de echarle el queso a los nachos.

- Toma chico del supermercado – dijo poniéndole el plato en frente del menor de los Mercer - Invita la casa.

Acto seguido, se fue ha ayudar a los demás con los clientes, dejando a Jack Mercer con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo... Solo aviso capítulo de que el siguiente me encanta! __**

**_Se aceptan reviews y tomatazos xDD_**

**_Un saludo fuckers! (K)_**


	3. Chapter 3

****_**He subido el siguiente, ya que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar :S**_

_**Tengo más escritos, pero la verdad es que este es mi favorito :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Como siempre digo, los personajes de Four Brothers no me pertenecen (Si no cambiaría a mi novio por Jack... cari, es broma, NO TE ENFADES!)**_

* * *

**3. Una noche en el Captain's**

- Ejem… - saltó alguien detrás de Jack.

Cuando este miró para atrás, pudo observar que sus hermanos y Sofi, le miraban con media sonrisa en la cara y aguantándose las ganas de reír.

- ¡Trae los nachos para acá rompecorazones! – dijo Sofi mientras cogía la bandeja de nachos.

- Te ha dado fuerte ¿eh? – dijo Jeremy

- ¿Fuerte? – saltó Bobby – ¡Lo tiene hipnotizado!

- Me voy al baño – saltó el menor de los Mercer sin hacer caso de lo que decían sus hermanos.

Cuando se dirigía al baño, buscó con la mirada a Lyanna, a ver si la veía. Cómo iba andando sin echar cuenta, se chocó con alguien. Cuando miró, se dio cuenta de que era a quien estaba buscando, la cual le había echado las bebidas por encima.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Lo siento mucho! – dijo ésta cogiendo un paño para secarle la camiseta a Jack.

- ¡No pasa nada mujer! ¡Ha sido sin querer! – dijo éste quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Soy idiota, el primer día y la cago bien cagada – dijo mientras le secaba la camiseta.

- Tranquila - volvió a repetir - no pasa nada.

- Ven – lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó dentro de la barra.

El resto de los hermanos y Sofi, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Mientras veían el espectáculo se comían los nachos.

- Me apuesto 20 pavos a que dentro de unos meses, estos dos están juntos – dijo Sofi mientras se comía los nachos.

- Contigo no se puede apostar, siempre aciertas – dijo Angel.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en el departamento del Captain's…_

- ¡Lorea! – la llamó Lyanna desde la puerta - ¿Tu no tenías un secador?

- ¡Si, está en mi bolsa! ¡Cógelo si quieres! – dijo a lo lejos.

Estaban los dos solos en el departamento, los demás estaban todos trabajando. Lyanna se fue a buscar el secador mientras dejaba a Jack apoyado sobre una mesa.

- Sé que lo he repetido ya muchas veces – dijo Lyanna apareciendo por la puerta – Pero de verdad que lo siento.

- ¿Siempre eres tan repetitiva?

- Pues sí, y mucho – dijo enchufando el secador - Es que me da coraje empezar cagándola.

- ¿Es tu primer día?

- Si, llegué a Detroit ayer por la noche. Por si te interesa, soy de Phoenix – dijo antes de poner el secador en marcha y empezar a secarle la camiseta a Jack.

Pasaron unos minutos, Lyanna secaba la camiseta y Jack podía sentir el tacto de la mano de ella cuando ésta miraba si estaba seco o no.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Jack rompiendo el hielo.

La chica no respondió, solo asintió. Jack no dejaba de mirarla ya que le parecía una persona fascinante. No le conocía de nada, solo de verlo dos veces, y allí estaba, secándole la camiseta.

- ¿Lo qué llevas son lentillas?

Lyanna le miró mientras apagaba el secador y empezó a reírse. No era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta.

- Siempre me preguntan lo mismo – dijo mientas movía la cabeza de lado a lado - No, son míos. Lo que tengo se llama heterocromia.

- ¿Hetero – que?

- Bueno, pues esto ya está – dijo desenchufando el secador – Ya estás sequito y calentito – dijo sonriendo.

- Si supieras lo calentito que estoy… – dijo en voz baja para que no le escuchara.

- Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

- Que gracias – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hay de que – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

- Oye, espera – dijo cogiéndola por el brazo.

Lyanna miró la mano de Jack que le estaba cogiendo el brazo y después a él.

- Querría saber si te apetece mañana dar una vuelta.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita Jack Mercer?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Las chicas de aquí me han puesto al corriente y me han dicho como eres – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Y te lo advierto Jack, no soy como las demás – dijo mientras se soltaba de su mano.

- ¿Entonces, aceptas o no?

- Mañana en el hotel de tu familia a las tres. Habitación 15 – dijo abriendo la puerta - Adiós Jack – le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras salía por la puerta.

Jack se quedó por unos momentos en la habitación, y después se puso con los puños a cantar victoria. Salió del departamento y se dirigió al baño porque la verdad, como no meara, reventaba.

* * *

Después de salir del baño, se fue con sus hermanos y Sofi, los cuales, cuando le vieron llegar le miraban, ya que querían respuestas.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Sofi - ¿Ya te has tirado a la chica?

- No, que va – dijo sentándose – Es una tía difícil… me gusta – dijo esto último en voz baja.

- ¿Y qué más ha pasado? – preguntó Jeremy

- Le he preguntado por lo de sus ojos, y me ha dicho que tiene hetero-nosequé

- Heterocromia – dijo Jeremy – es una enfermedad de los ojos que te hace tenerlos de diferente color. Con los años te puede estropear la vista.

- ¡Que putada! – saltó Sofi. Luego miró a Jack, el cuál no dejaba de pensar en las musarañas y sonreír – ¡Hay algo más que te estás guardando bribón!

- Le he dicho de quedar mañana…

- ¿Y bien?

- Mañana tengo que ir a las tres al hotel, a la habitación 15.

- ¡Entonces ha aceptado! – dijo Sofi - ¿Ves, os lo dije? Dijo mirando a Angel y a Jeremy.

- Por cierto, ¿y Bobby?

- Una tía se le ha acercado – dijo señalando dos mesas más para allá que es donde estaban los dos – Y se ha ido con ella.

- Y después me mete a mi caña – dijo mirando a los dos – ¡Se va a enterar!

* * *

Los cuatro reían en la esquina de la barra, mientras Lyanna se acercaba a una mesa donde había tres tíos sentados. Se podía observar que habían ido a otros sitios a tomarse unas copas, ya que estaban medio borrachos.

- Buenas noches señores – dijo con una sonrisa Lyanna en la mesa de los hombres - ¿Qué les pongo?

- A ti encima de la mesa haciendo un striptis para nosotros tres – saltó uno de los hombres. Éste era rubio cobrizo de espalda ancha y ojos marrones. Los tres empezaron a reírse.

- Para ese tipo de cosas, hay un bar de esos tres calles más para allá – dijo visiblemente enfadada.

- Venga muñeca – dijo el hombre levantándose – No te lo tomes a mal, es que estás buena – dijo cogiéndola por la cintura.

Jack estaba sentado con Sofi, Angel y Bobby en la esquina de la barra riéndose de un chiste que empezó a contar Sofi. Esa mujer cuando bebía era la mejor contando chistes.

Por un momento echó un vistazo al bar, hasta que pudo ver como un hombre cogía por la cintura a Lyanna y no la dejaba en paz. Se levantó echo una furia y se acercó al hombre y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa, alejándolo de la chica.

- Si te dice que la dejes tranquila, ¡lo haces! – dijo enfadado el menor de los Mercer.

- ¿Y tú quien cojones eres? ¿Su novio?

- ¡Jack, déjalo! ¡Por favor! – dijo Lyanna poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Bobby, Angel y Jeremy estaban con los otros dos amigos del hombre, aguantándolos para que no le hicieran nada a Jack.

Toda la gente del bar dejó a un lado lo que estaban haciendo y prestaron atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Por favor, déjalo! – dijo más calmada Lyanna.

- Vas a tener suerte pimpollo – dijo Jack sin soltar al hombre – Esta vez te has librado. Como la próxima vez te vea por aquí y vea que la molestas, eres hombre muerto – le dijo esto último al oído.

Los tres hombres fueron soltados por los hermanos Mercer y se fueron por donde mismo habían venido.

La gente volvió a lo que estaban haciendo, quitándole importancia a lo que había sucedido, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

- Gracias Jack – dijo Lyanna a espaldas del menor de los Mercer – Muchas gracias.

- No hay de que – dijo mostrándole media sonrisa, esa con la cuál caían todas rendidas a sus pies – Se me dan bien estas cosas.

- Nunca nadie hizo eso por mí. Siempre me las he tenido que arreglar sola – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Ningún novio hizo nada de eso por ti? – preguntó sorprendido – ¡Vaya mierdas de novios tía!

- No lo sabes bien – dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la barra.

En un primer momento iba a salir detrás de ella, pero a lo mejor la chica quería estar sola.

Por su forma de actuar, se podía observar que lo había pasado mal en un pasado, y se dio más cuenta cuando sacó el tema de los novios.

Una chica como ella no se merecía que la trataran así, por eso Jack Mercer iba a demostrarle sus encantos mañana por la tarde… no podía esperar a ese momento.

* * *

_**Es que es adorable *_* 3333**_

_**Espero poder actualizar entre este finde o la semana que viene... pero no prometo nada.**_

_**Se aceptan reviews y demás... POR FAVOR!**_

_**Un saludo fuckers! (K)**_


	4. Chapter 4

****_**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! :)**_

_**Os dejo otro capítulo. Este es muy bonito, me encanta... bueno es que Jack Mercer me encanta! :3**_

_**Esta tarde puede que suba el siguiente, si tengo tiempo, claro.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Four Brothers no me pertenecen (Vaya mierda! D:)**_

* * *

**4. Sabía que eras diferente**

Jack Mercer llevaba 25 minutos en el baño sin salir, ya que se había duchado y ahora se estaba peinando para ir a buscar a Lyanna al hotel de su familia, ya que vivía allí. Estaba feliz y no podía negarlo, se le notaba en la cara, además, no paraba de silbar.

- ¡Jackie, joder! ¡Sal del puto baño de una vez! – dijo Angel aporreando la puerta - ¡Que no aguanto más!

- ¡Ahora voy! – dijo poniéndose bien los pelos delante del espejo.

Quién diría que llevaba 10 minutos peinándose, parecía que estaba despeinado. Es lo que él llamaba, "un pelo rebelde".

Salió del baño, pero cuando abrió la puerta, Angel le empujó hacia fuera y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! – se escuchó desde dentro – Creía que no llegaba.

Jack sonrió ante la reacción y el comentario de su hermano.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se quitó la toalla y se vistió. Se puso sus jeans favoritos, los que estaban rotos por las rodillas, una camiseta negra con dibujos rojos de calaveras, sus botas negras, el cinturón y la chaqueta de cuero. Antes de salir de la habitación, cogió su paquete de tabaco y bajó las escaleras.

- ¿Ya te vas colega? – le dijo Bobby mientras no dejaba de mirar la tele.

- Si, y no me esperéis, a lo mejor me la llevo a cenar – dijo cogiendo las llaves del coche.

- Espera, espera, espera, ¿a cenar? – le dijo Bobby mirándole desde el sillón – ¡Nunca has invitado a una chica a cenar!

- Me voy – dijo abriendo la puerta riéndose ante el comentario de Bobby – Hasta luego.

Y cerró, dejando a Bobby con cara de tonto y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Le quedaban 5 minutos para que llegara Jack, y Lyanna todavía en toalla y sin vestir.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – dijo saliendo corriendo del baño hacia la habitación para vestirse - ¡Que no llego! Si no me hubiera dormido después de comer, no me estaría pasando esto – dijo mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

La habitación era un caos, tenía ropa por todas partes, sobre todo en la cama.

- ¡Oh, me encanta este tema! – dijo mientras de fondo sonaba _Duality de Slipknot._

Cuando se vistió, se fue al baño a peinarse y maquillarse. Cuando terminó de peinarse y cuando justo cuando iba a encender el secador, llaman a la puerta.

- ¡Voy! – dijo soltando el cepillo del pelo – ¡Un momento!

Jack había llegado y ella todavía sin terminar de arreglarse.

* * *

Jack Mercer estaba en la puerta de Lyanna bastante impaciente. Tenía ganas de salir con ella y conocerla mejor, seguro que era una tía cojonuda.

Mientras esperaba se puso a mirar al techo y después a sus botas.

- ¿Eso que suena es Slipknot? – se dijo así mismo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio allí de pie a Lyanna, ésta tenía todavía el pelo mojado, pero estaba vestida. Llevaba unos jeans de color gris con una camiseta negra de mangas largas con dos hebillas en los hombros y unas botas negras.

- Pasa, todavía queda que me seque el pelo – dijo ofreciéndole entrar.

Cuando pasó vio como era por dentro una de las habitaciones del hotel.

Cuando todos sus hermanos fueron a verlo, él no quiso ir, ya que estaba bastante ocupado haciendo "cosas" con Carol.

- Si quieres algo de beber, cógelo tú mismo – dijo Lyanna antes de irse al baño y encerrarse.

Jack se sentó en el sofá y se puso a mirar a todos lados. Se incorporó un poco y se puso a mirar lo que tenía Lyanna encima de la mesa.

2 revistas de _emp, _dos latas de cerveza vacías, una bolsa de cacahuetes a medio acabar, el mp3 y el móvil. Se levantó y se fue al frigorífico, cogió una lata cerveza y empezó a bebérsela.

Se puso a mirar por la cocina, la cuál estaba muy recogida y limpia.

Se fue de vuelta al salón y se sentó en el sofá mientras se bebía la cerveza y se comía los cacahuetes que quedaban.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Lyanna que ahora se fue a la habitación.

- Bueno, pues yo ya estoy – dijo ésta poniéndose delante de Jack – Cuando quieras, nos vamos.

- Me gusta tu jersey – dijo mientras se metía otro cacahuete en la boca. Éste tenía agujeros por todos lados y era blanco, con los puños grandes. Le llegaba a la chica por los muslos

- Gracias, a mí me gusta tu chupa.

Dejó la lata en la mesa al igual que los cacahuetes y se levantó, poniéndose al lado de Lyanna, la cual vio que tenía una estatura perfecta para él, le llegaba por el hombro.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Lyanna poniéndose bien el bolso.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Tú eres de aquí. Yo llevo aquí dos días mal contados, así que no me preguntes.

- ¿Te gustan los bolos?

- ¿Estas de coña? ¡Me encantan! – dijo ésta emocionadísima – Y no es por chulear, pero se me da bastante bien.

- Pues vamos – dijo abriendo la puerta para que Lyanna pasara – Señorita… - dijo en plan caballeroso.

- Eres muy raro – dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras miraba a Jack.

* * *

- ¿Éste coche es tuyo? – dijo mientras miraba a todos lados. Llevaban ya 10 minutos de camino – Es que me mola, es viejo y cómodo.

- Es de mi hermano Bobby y mío – dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

- ¿Tu hermano Bobby es el que estaba contigo en el super no?

- El mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Jack miraba al frente y Lyanna a la gente de la calle y los coches por la ventanilla.

- Gracias por lo de ayer – saltó de repente Lyanna – Se que lo dije ayer, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir.

Jack miró durante un momento a la chica que tenía a su lado cuando se paró en un semáforo. Miraba por la ventanilla y tenia la mirada perdida. No se sabe cuantos segundos pasó así, ya que la chica se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto ésta mirándole.

- No, nada – dijo mirando otra vez al frente – Cosas mías.

Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde puso el coche en marcha de nuevo, y nuevamente miró a Lyanna por el rabillo del ojo, después sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

- ¡Genial! – dijo el menor de los hermanos Mercer después de ver que la bolera la habían cerrado.

- No pasa nada – dijo Lyanna, que estaba al lado de Jack – Podemos hacer otra cosa. Podemos ir a tomar algo calentito, porque no se tú pero tengo frío.

Jack la miró y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero. Cuando se la quito, se la puso a Lyanna sobre los hombros

- ¿Eres tonto? – dijo ésta quitándose la chaqueta – Póntela, que no quiero ser responsable de que mañana estés malo.

- Tienes frío, yo no, para ti.

- Insisto – dijo tendiéndole la chaqueta – Estoy bien. Y aunque no tengas frío, tarde o temprano lo tendrás, así que póntela.

Parecía una guerra de miradas, a ver quien aguantaba más. Ganó Lyanna, la cuál le dio la chaqueta a Jack para que se la pusiera.

- ¡Mira! – dijo señalando una chocolatería que había en frente – Justo lo que buscaba. ¡Vamos!

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron la carretera y entraron en la chocolatería, la cual estaba a rebosar. Vieron que había una mesa libre al lado de la ventana. Le pidieron al camarero dos chocolates bien calientes.

- ¿Por qué has venido a Detroit? – preguntó Jack después de que se fuera el camarero– ¡Phoenix es mil veces mejor!

La expresión de la chica cambió radicalmente, de la felicidad a la tristeza.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarte con preguntas…

- No, esta bien – dijo dándole una sonrisa complaciente – Me vine porque estoy huyendo.

- ¿Huir? ¿Acaso eres una fugitiva?

- ¡No! – dijo mientras se reía – Huyo de mi exnovio.

Al decir esto último, Lyanna se puso seria de repente. El camarero llegó con las dos tazas y las puso en la mesa. Cada uno puso las manos en las tazas para calentarse las manos.

- Por lo que me hizo – siguió diciendo – Es un capullo y merece que lo abandonen.

Jack siguió sin decir nada, solo se dedicaba a mirar y escuchar a Lyanna.

- Me fui porque me pegaba, Jack, me maltrataba – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – No me fui antes por miedo a su reacción, sino, créeme, hubiera venido antes a Detroit.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica. Jack se levantó y se puso a su lado, poniendo el brazo sobre sus hombros, arropándola. La chica se puso las manos sobre la cara y se apoyó en el pecho de Jack a llorar. Jack puso su cabeza sobre la de ella y la dejó llorar tranquilamente.

La chica olía realmente bien, olía a esas noches de verano, esas noches a las que Jack le gustaban.

Lyanna se incorporó y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con los puños del jersey.

- Lo siento Jack – dijo ésta sollozando – Te estoy dando la tarde.

- No tranquila – dijo todavía con el brazo sobre sus hombros. Quien los viera, dirían que eran pareja, ya que estaban el uno muy cerca del otro – Lo has pasado mal, y lo comprendo.

Lyanna le miró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Te conozco de hace dos días y me siento como si te conociera de siempre.

- Soy un buen tío. Nadie se me resiste – la chica rio ante ese comentario – Deja de llorar – dijo quitándole una lágrima de su mejilla – Las chicas guapas como tú, no lloran.

- Adulador – dijo entornando los ojos – Quiero que sepas, que a esto – dijo señalando las tazas - invito yo.

- Bueno, pues entonces me vas a dejar que te invite a cenar.

- Eso suena a cita Mercer.

- Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero me vas a dejar hacerlo.

Los dos jóvenes rieron mientras en la calle empezaba a nevar y a oscurecer.

* * *

**_OOOHHHH! *_* quiero un Jack! (LLLL)_**

**_Se aceptan reviews y esas cosas :) y como dije antes, subiré el siguiente capítulo por la tarde :D_**

**_Un saludo fuckers! (K)_**


	5. Chapter 5

****_**Como bien dije, aquí está el capítulo... es el más largo de todos, ya que aquí se cuentan sus historias :)**_

* * *

**5. Confesiones **

- ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? – dijo Lyanna antes de subir al coche.

- Es una sorpresa – dijo mirándola divertido – Sólo te voy a decir que eres a la primera chica que llevo a ese sitio.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, ¡me halagas! – dijo sentándose en el coche y cerrando la puerta - ¿Debo tener miedo?

- Preciosa, cuando vas con un Mercer, siempre debes tener miedo – dijo arrancando el coche.

- Buen punto.

Se encaminaron hacia el sitio misterioso, que al final se trataba de un restaurante barato que se encontraba a las afueras de Detroit.

Después de media hora en coche cogiendo todos los semáforos en verde, llegaron al lugar.

- Pues ya hemos llegado – dijo saliendo del coche, donde curiosamente, había encontrado aparcamiento en la misma puerta.

- Vaya, parece agradable – dijo mirando el sitio.

- ¿Vamos señorita? – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

- Usted manda caballero – dijo mientras aceptaba su oferta.

Entraron los dos agarrados del brazo. Una camarera les mostró donde tenían que sentarse.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo Lyanna después de sentarse en la silla – Nunca he estado en un restaurante.

- Bueno, te vas a quedar con el recuerdo de que Jack Mercer te trajo a uno – dijo Jack después de quitarse la chaqueta.

Lyanna le miró divertida y empezó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado. En ese momento un camarero que rondaba los treinta, se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Van a tomar algo?

- Pon una botella de vino – dijo Jack – Si puede ser, que no sea muy cara.

- Muy bien señor – dijo el hombre mientras les tendía la carta.

Lyanna empezó a reírse mientras leía la carta ya que no podía aguantar más. Jack la miró de reojo mientras veía la carta y empezó a reírse también.

- Ahora sé por qué no he venido nunca a un restaurante – dijo la chica. Jack le miró como esperando su respuesta – No puedo reírme tranquila sin que nadie me aniquile con la mirada.

En ese momento, el camarero se acercó con las dos copas de vino y con un cubo lleno de hielo con la botella en su interior. Les sirvió el vino y se quedó esperando a que los dos jóvenes hablaran.

- Yo voy a tomar… mmmm… unas chuletas de ternera con patatas fritas – dijo Lyanna mirando al camarero.

- ¡Que sean dos!

- Muy bien – dijo antes de recoger las cartas.

El hombre cogió las cartas y se fue.

- ¿Y cómo que me invitas a cenar? – preguntó Lyanna

- ¿No puedo invitar a una chica guapa a cenar?

- ¡Oh, vamos Jack! ¡Ese truco es muy viejo! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¿Yo? Nada… solo quiero conocerte. No sé, me pareces una buena tía.

- ¿Quieres conocerme? – preguntó sorprendida - ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que se interesan por mí

- ¿Estarás de coña no? Ya solo con verte se ve que eres interesante – dijo poniendo las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

- Me halagas – dijo ésta poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho, siguiéndole el rollo al menor de los hermanos Mercer.

El chico sólo le sonrió, no tenía palabras para responderle. En esas que llegó el camarero con los platos.

- Que tengan buena cena – dijo después de dejar los platos sobre la mesa.

- Gracias – contestaron los dos al unísono viendo cómo el camarero se marchaba.

- No es por ser cotilla ni nada – dijo Lyanna mientras cortaba un trozo de carne – Pero me gustaría saber tu historia, Jack – dijo antes de meterse el trozo de carne en la boca.

- ¿Mi historia? ¿No la conoces?

- ¡Llevo dos días aquí! Créeme, si la supiera, no te preguntaría.

- Bueno, por donde empiezo – dijo mientras masticaba – Mi infancia, por así decirlo, fue bastante traumática hasta que Evelyn Mercer me adoptó. Tengo una madre biológica, pero para mí, mi madre siempre será ella – dijo esto último mientras miraba hacia arriba – No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, pero lo único que sé, es que las peleas a voces y las discusiones, no me gustan, me hacen sentir incómodo.

Lyanna le escuchaba atentamente y no apartaba la mirada de él mientras comía.

- Cuando mataron a mi madre, mis hermanos y yo, nos dedicamos a investigar y a llevarnos por delante a todo aquel que estuviera involucrado.

- Vaya, lo siento.

- Fue hace dos años – dijo con la mirada perdida – Fue un duro golpe del que me está costando recuperarme – dijo antes de darle un sorbo al vino – Recibí varios disparos cuando investigábamos – dijo enseñándole la cicatriz que tenía en el hombro derecho – ¡Por poco no lo cuento! El final de ésta historia no lo viví, ya que me llevé meses en el hospital.

Lyanna le miraba con preocupación, por lo que le había contado de los disparos, se notaba que estaba algo preocupada.

- Bueno, es tu turno – dijo Jack metiéndose en la boca unas cuantas patatas fritas.

- ¿Yo? – dijo señalándose – Soy adoptada también. Mis padres biológicos son de Irlanda, nunca los he conocido, ya que me abandonaron en el hospital cuando nací – le dio un sorbo al vino - Nací en Phoenix y me llevaron a un orfanato. Cuando cumplí los 3 años, la que es mi familia, me adoptó y me trataron como a una más. Todo iba bien, hasta que cumplí los 14. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, y nos llevaron a mis dos hermanas pequeñas y a mí a un orfanato. A las niñas las adoptaron una familia, y yo hasta que cumplí los 16 no pude salir de allí. Empecé a trabajar y a ganarme mi sueldo, era poco, pero me daba lo suficiente para sobrevivir. También empecé con mi banda a dar pequeños conciertos en bares y sitios de por allí. Después está el tema de Jim, mi exnovio, del cuál no quiero hablar.

- ¿Tienes un grupo? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Tenía – matizó – Lo dejé hace unos meses porque tenía demasiados problemas, y no quería que eso afectase al grupo. Les propuse que buscasen una nueva cantante y que siguieran para adelante sin mí. Me costó convencerlos, pero al final, lo conseguí. Me trajeron los del grupo para acá, a Detroit, ya que iban a Toronto a dar un concierto. Y aquí estoy – dijo esto último dejando la copa de vino en la mesa.

- ¿Qué edad tienes Ly? ¿Puedo llamarte así no?

- 21, los cumplo en verano. Y sí, puedes llamarme así.

- Entonces eres de mi edad, guay.

El camarero se acercó y les recogió los platos.

- ¿Han comido bien?

- ¡Mejor que nunca! – respondió Lyanna

- Estaba muy bueno – dijo Jack.

- Me alegro – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

El camarero recogió los platos y se fue.

- ¿Ya son las diez? – dijo Lyanna mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

- ¿Tienes prisa acaso?

- No, ¡que va! Lo que pasa que se me ha ido muy rápido el día.

-Eso es porque te lo estás pasando bien – dijo Jack con una mirada seductora.

- Será eso.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomarnos algo?

- ¡Por mi genial! – dijo ésta emocionadísima.

- ¿Te importa si pasamos por mi casa un momento? Tengo que coger una cosa.

- Está bien. Y así de camino, me dejas algo de ropa, porfi.

- A cambio de algo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Otro día como el de hoy – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Hecho! – dijo estrechándosela.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron, no sin antes de que Jack pagara. Subieron al coche y se dirigieron a casa de los Mercer.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después llegaron a casa de los Mercer.

- ¡He vuelto, y traigo visita! – dijo dentro de la casa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y subía las escaleras.

- ¡Hombre, el guaperas se dignó ha aparecer! – dijo Bobby apareciendo con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

Lyanna entró y cerró la puerta muerta de frio.

- ¿Tú eres Lyanna no? – dijo Bobby tendiéndole la mano.

- Y tú debes de ser Bobby, el otro tío del super – dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- ¡Buena memoria!

- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? – dijo Angel apareciendo con otra lata de cerveza.

- Espera, a ver si lo adivino – dijo Lyanna con las manos en las caderas - Eres Angel, ¿a que sí?

- Así es – dijo estrechándole la mano – Y tú Lyanna, ¿a que si?

- La misma.

En ese momento apareció Sofi, limpiándose las manos en los vaqueros.

- Hola Lyanna – dijo Sofi mientras le daba dos besos a la chica – Soy Sofi.

La chica sonrió y miró a los tres que tenían cervezas en la mano.

- ¿Quieres una? – le preguntó Sofi mientras le mostraba la lata.

- Estaría bien. Tanto vino no me sienta bien.

- Ven conmigo – le dijo Sofi mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a la cocina.

En ese momento, Jack bajó por las escaleras y vio que Lyanna no estaba ahí, sólo estaban Angel y Bobby.

- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó a sus dos hermanos.

- Se ha ido con Sofi a la cocina – respondió Angel – Por cierto, ¡vaya bombón te has buscado!

- Eso ya te lo dije yo – dijo Bobby – Es la chica prefecta para Jackie.

- ¡Es una tía de puta madre! – les dijo a sus dos hermanos – Además, me he enterado de que cantaba en un grupo.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Bobby a Angel – Es la chica perfecta para Jack, además se ve que es buena gente.

- Si, es un encanto – dijo Angel – A mí me gustó. A lo mejor hasta te la quito.

- ¡Eso ni de coña! – respondió el menor de los Mercer – Es para mí.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en la cocina…_

- Bueno, ¿a dónde te ha llevado la estrella del rock? – preguntó Sofi mientras abría el frigorífico y cogía una lata de cerveza - ¿Y qué tal se ha portado?

- Pues… - dijo mientras cogía la lata de cerveza – Me ha llevado a un restaurante de estos baratos que hay a las afueras de Detroit. Y en cuanta a portarse, bueno, pues muy bien, demasiado bien – dijo esto último después de darle un buche a la cerveza.

- ¿Un restaurante? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Jack?

- No conozco a ningún otro… que yo sepa.

- Es que es extraño – dijo Sofi mientras se sentaba en una de las encimeras – Jack nunca ha invitado a una chica a cenar, y menos a un restaurante.

- ¿No? ¡Pues estuvo pesadísimo! Decía que tenía que invitarme a cenar, sí o sí.

- Bueno, ya era hora de que creciera.

Las dos mujeres rieron con ese comentario y se encaminaron fuera de la cocina, al salón, que es donde estaban los demás charlando.

- ¿Dónde vais ahora? – dijo Sofi mientras se sentaba encima de Angel.

- Pues pensábamos ir a tomar algo – respondió Jack.

- ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí? – dijo Bobby – Hace frío para estar en la calle.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y levantaron los hombros.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Lyanna – paso de congelarme allí fuera – dijo mirando por la ventana.

- Voy a ir a por las bebidas y a por unos vasos – dijo Sofi levantándose – Ahora vengo.

Bobby, Angel, Jack y Lyanna, se quedaron en el sofá charlando esperando a que Sofi trajera las bebidas… Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo... ya no actualizare hasta dentro de unos días xDDD**_

_**Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo, y tomatazos también :)**_

_**Saludos fuckers! (K)**_


	6. Chapter 6

****_**Como veis ya estoy por aquí de vuelta. Tenía algo de tiempo libre así que escribí tres capítulos más, los cuales ya se va viendo por donde van los tiros xD**_

_**En estos días de la semana escribiré los siguientes y subiré los otros dos... no os podéis quejar eh? Me estoy portando bien :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Four Brothers, excepto Lyanna y unos cuantos mas (algo es algo no?)**_

* * *

**6. Pensando en ti**

_Dos meses después…_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Jack y Lyanna se conocieron, y muchas cosas habían pasado.

Jack y Lyanna, se hicieron íntimos amigos, quedaban casi todos los días, cuando ella podía por el trabajo y él por lo del grupo. La gente creía que estaban juntos, ya que siempre que los veían, los veían muy cercas el uno del otro.

Era el mes de enero, Jack había pasado las navidades con su familia, y Lyanna con los compañeros de su antiguo grupo, sus mejores amigos, que habían ido a pasar las navidades con ella y a ponerla al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en Phoenix cuando ella se marchó.

Los hermanos Mercer acogieron muy bien en casa a Lyanna cuando iba a ver a Jack, o cuando éste la invitaba. La querían mucho, sólo por el echo de que su hermano menor le tenía mucho aprecio, y porque las bebidas en el Captain's les salían completamente gratis. Sofi y Lyanna se hicieron muy amigas, se contaban sus cosas y se guardaban sus secretos. También se llevaba muy bien con las hijas de Jeremy, Amelia y Daniella, lo cuál eso le gustaba a los Mercer, ya que las antiguas novias de Jack no eran nada agradables con las niñas.

- ¿Hacemos algo hoy por la noche? – dijo Lyanna que estaba sentada al lado de Jack en el sofá de casa de ésta.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – preguntó éste mientras cambiaba de canal.

- ¿Por qué siempre me toca elegir a mí?

- Pues porque a ti se te ocurren mejores cosas. Sabes que para hacer planes no sirvo.

La chica se levantó y se fue a la cocina por una coca cola, mientras pensaba lo que hacer. Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número, concretamente el de Alfred, el bajista del grupo de Jack.

- ¿A quién llamas? – preguntó Jack

- Hola, ¿está Alfred en casa? – preguntó la chica – De parte de Lyanna.

Mientras esperaba a que respondiera, le dio un sorbo a la coca cola.

- ¡Hola chaval! ¿Te vienes con Jack y conmigo, y con más gente que llamaré, a un club esta noche? – preguntó – Pues para que va a ser, ¡para bailar! – le dio otro sorbo a la coca cola, mientras Jack miraba incrédulo – ¡Genial! A las nueve pasamos a buscarte. ¡Chao! – y colgó.

- ¿Un club? – dijo mientras miraba incrédulo a Lyanna.

- No haberme dejado elegir – dijo mientras se encaminaba al baño y se encerraba en él.

Los sentimientos de Jack cambiaban cuando se encontraba cerca de esa chica, las demás no tenían importancia para él cuando estaba con ella. Su exnovia, Carol, los vio un día, pero no se acercó. Un día le cogió por banda y le pidió explicaciones, y Jack pasó olímpicamente de ella, ya que no era nadie para meterse en su vida.

- Además – dijo la chica cuando salió por la puerta del baño – Necesito ganas de bailar, ¿tú no?

- Hace siglos que no voy a un club a bailar.

- Lo pasaremos bien, ¡ya verás! – dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo a Jack.

A éstas de que el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Si? – respondió Lyanna – ¡A ti te iba a llamar ahora! ¿Te vienes a un club esta noche? – dijo con entusiasmo – Pues por ahora Alfred, Jack y yo – siguió diciendo – ¿Verdad que si? Además, así cambiamos un poco de aires – le quitó la coca cola a Jack, que se estaba bebiendo la suya – Guay ¿El laguna roja? ¡Tú eres la que entiendes cariño! – se levantó a por una coca cola y se la dio a Jack – Pues nos vemos allí a las nueve ¡Chao!

- ¿Andrea?

- Viene con sus dos primas.

- ¡Guay!

- Bueno, voy a llamar a Richard y a Carl – dijo cogiendo el teléfono.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Lyanna y quedar con ella a las ocho y media, Jack Mercer se dirigió a su casa. Sinceramente, él era más de bares, al igual que Ly, pero quería cambiar un poco de aires, y además, los demás estaban todos de acuerdo con el plan de la chica.

Empezó a escuchar murmullos provenientes del salón. Se acercó y vio sentados en el sofá a Bobby, Angel, Sofi y para su desgracia, Carol. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿No le dijo que le dejara tranquilo?

- ¡Hey Jack! – dijo Bobby sentado en el sofá, que se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Carol? – dijo muy serio.

- Quería hablar contigo – dijo la rubia – A solas, si puede ser – dijo mirando mal a los presentes excepto a Jack.

Los demás se levantaron y se fueron. Sofi antes de desaparecer por la puerta le echó una mirada de esas que matan a Carol. Cuando se fueron y cerraron la puerta del salón para dejarlos solos, la chica comenzó a hablar.

- Sólo quiero que seas sincero conmigo – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué hay entre esa chica y tú?

- No tengo por qué decírtelo – dijo quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola en el sofá.

- Jack, sólo dímelo.

- ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? – dijo molesto.

- Porque yo sigo sintiendo algo por ti – dijo mientras se acercaba y le ponía la mano sobre la mejilla – No puedo olvidarme de ti, y me rompe el corazón verte con otra.

- Pues para tu información – dijo mientras le quitaba la mano – Yo no siento nada por ti.

- Mientes. Todavía sigues sintiendo algo. Lo veo en tus ojos.

- ¿Has venido sólo para eso? ¿Para decirme estupideces que solo sientes tú?

- Solamente quiero que me des otra oportunidad. ¡No puedo estar sin ti Jack Mercer!

- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Además, ¡tú y yo nunca hemos tenido nada! ¡Hemos echado dos polvos, y ya está!

- ¡Llevo enamorada de ti desde el instituto!

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué salte de alegría por ello?

- ¿¡Que te está haciendo esa zorra! – dijo gritando y muy molesta - ¡Te está lavando el cerebro!

- ¡Escúchame bien! – dijo señalándola con el dedo – Ya te gustaría ser la mitad de buena persona de lo que es ella.

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos – dijo mirando hacia todos sitios – ¡Estás enamorado de ella!

Jack no contestó, se limitó a ir a la puerta de la casa y abrirla.

- Vete de mi casa – dijo mientras la miraba - ¡Largo!

La chica le miró con un deje de tristeza y rabia a la vez. Cogió su chaqueta y su bolso.

- No me voy a dar por vencida – le dijo antes de salir – Algún día te conseguiré y echare a esa zorra fuera de tu vida.

Acto seguido se fue. Jack cerró la puerta, se fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá mientras se restregaba las manos por su rostro. La puerta del salón se abrió y apareció Bobby.

- ¿Estás bien chaval?

Jack no dijo nada, miro a Bobby y se levantó del sofá rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Lyanna estaba en su habitación, recogiendo la ropa que tenía por medio. Estaba muy contenta ya que por la noche se iban a un club a bailar y a pasarlo bien, y eso era algo que le gustaba, le distraía y dejaba de pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo Jim, su exnovio. El muy cabrón la había llamado hace dos semanas pidiéndole perdón por como se había comportado, diciendo que había cambiado, que por favor volviera con él… pero Lyanna no era tonta, no iba a volver a caer en la misma trampa. Jim Barret estaba muerto para ella.

Lyanna suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al salón a poner música. Puso _Foo Fighters_, uno de sus grupos favoritos, concretamente su canción favorita, _Walk_.

A éstas que empezó a pensar en Jack.

Ese chico que no la conocía de nada, se ganó su confianza. Se metió en peleas por ella, la invitó a cenar, salía con ella y hablaban de sus problemas… y además, ¡era una monada!

Las chicas que conocía decían que era un chulo, que sólo con chascar los dedos se podía llevar a una tía a la cama y al día siguiente olvidarse de ella. Ella no conocía esa faceta de él, ella conocía la faceta que nadie conoce, la de chico cariñoso y dulce. Cuando le contó lo de Jim, él estuvo ahí con ella, abrazándola y consolándola, y eso que le conocía de hace dos días, pero ella sabía que podía hacerlo, lo vio en sus ojos. Y pensar que se vieron por primera vez en el supermercado… como se cruzaron sus miradas…

- ¿Qué mierda te está pasando Lyanna? – dijo poniendo la cabeza sobre la pared – Todavía no estás lista para empezar otra relación… Además él es tu amigo, deja de pensar en eso que nunca va a pasar.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al baño a prepararse para esa noche que ella no sabia que iba a ser legendaria.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Se aceptan reviews y demás... sino, no subo los demás capítulos (esto es un aviso xD)**_

_**Un saludo fuckers! (K) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Me encanta este capítulo! :) Habla sobre la fiesta en el "Laguna Roja"_****  
**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: NINGUNO de los personajes de Four Brothers me pertenece :(_**

* * *

**7. Necesito un milagro**

Después de estar casi toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que Carol le había dicho, Jack Mercer salió del baño duchado y peinado, con esos malos pensamientos en su cabeza. No importaba lo que le dijera esa loca, no era nadie para meterse en su vida, y menos para hacer daño a la gente que le importa. Si, es cierto, el mismísimo Jack Mercer tenía sentimientos, siempre los tuvo, pero la gente no lo creía. Solo la gente en la que confiaba era la que lo sabía. Entre esa gente estaba Lyanna, la chica de sus sueños. Esa que vio en el supermercado y se quedó embobado solo con mirarla, esa que conoció y vio que era una gran persona, esa que estaba ahí siempre con una sonrisa en la cara… esa chica de la que estaba enamorado hasta la médula. Todo el mundo lo sabía, bueno, quien dice todo el mundo, dice sus hermanos, Sofi, Camille y sus mejores amigos. Todos decían que harían buena pareja, que están hechos el uno para el otro… pero él sabía que era complicado. Lyanna huyó de Phoenix por su exnovio, el cual le pegaba y la maltrataba. Había visto sus hematomas y cicatrices en el cuerpo, y eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Solo el hecho de saber que le hicieron daño…

- Jack, tranquilízate – se dijo a sí mismo – Ella te lo dijo, _"no quiero que te metas en esto. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola"_

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes dar un portazo.

* * *

No sabía que ponerse. ¿O el vestido negro de lentejuelas o los leggins de licra y el top gris metálico sin mangas y con tachuelas? Se decidió por el top y los leggins, era más cómodo e iba más con su personalidad. Además para bailar hay que ir cómoda y segura.

Se vistió y se dirigió al baño a peinarse y maquillarse. Se alisó el flequillo y el pelo entero, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. A éstas que llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – dijo extrañada y mirando el reloj – Si sólo son las ocho menos cuarto - ¡Voy!

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Ahí había tres chicas. Andrea y sus dos primas.

- ¡Hola Andrea! – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habíamos quedado en el club?

- Si, es cierto – dijo mientras entraba – Pero es que tengo un problema – hizo una pausa - ¿Te importa maquillarnos? – dijo algo avergonzada.

Lyanna creía que le iba a decir algo serio y se esperaba lo peor. Pero al escuchar eso se echó a reír y sonrió.

- Claro. No me importa. Pasad por aquí.

- A todo esto – dijo Andrea acercándose a las otras dos chicas – Estas son mis primas. Jill – ésta era rubia y tenía unos ojazos azules muy brillantes y bonitos – Y ella es Beth – también era rubia pero tenía los ojos color miel.

- Un placer chicas. Soy Lyanna, pero podéis llamarme Ly si quereis – les dijo mientras les daba dos besos.

- Tienes unos ojos monísimos y súper raros – dijo Jill, la más pequeña de las primas.

- Vaya, gracias- contestó Lyanna – Venid, por aquí.

Y las cuatro chicas se metieron en el baño a maquillarse y a ponerse espectaculares para la noche.

* * *

Carl y Richard fueron a buscar a Jack a su casa, en el coche de Richard. Era un Ford negro deportivo, pero no de los nuevos, de los antiguos, de los primeros que se hicieron. Y después fueron a buscar a Alfred.

Se fueron directamente al "Laguna Roja", ya que Lyanna le había llamado y le había dicho que se iba con Andrea y sus dos primas, y que los esperaban allí.

- Yo no sé vosotros – dijo Carl, que estaba sentado atrás – Pero yo esta noche voy a intentar ligar.

- Tío – dijo Richard – ¡Siempre vas a ligar!

- Eso mismo digo – respondió Jack que estaba en el asiento del copiloto - ¿Cómo se llamaba tu última conquista? – dijo divertido.

- ¿No era Stacie? – preguntó entre risas Alfred.

- Si. "Stacie la de los melones grandes" – dijo Jack mientras hacía el gesto de tener dos pechos grandes.

Los tres chicos empezaron a reírse a costa de su amigo.

- Ja, ja. Muy graciosos –dijo Carl, al cual no le hizo gracia lo que dijeron – ¡Eh tio! – dijo mientras señalaba el "Laguna Roja" en el cristal – Es ahí. ¡Para!

- Bueno, pues ahora hay que buscar un aparcamiento – dijo Richard.

Después de 15 minutos dando vueltas para encontrar un aparcamiento, al final lo encontraron. Se fueron a hacer cola en el club, y ver de camino si las chicas estaban allí, si no se verían allí.

- Al menos no hay mucha gente – dijo Alfred al ver la cola – No tendremos que esperar demasiado.

- ¿Estas tías dónde están? – preguntó Carl

Después de que preguntara eso, las vieron viniendo de lejos. Venían riéndose por algo, nada bueno seguramente.

- Creo que no me voy a tener que ir muy lejos para ligar – dijo Carl mientras veía a las chicas acercarse.

Iban las cuatro con tacones, dos de ellas en vestido. Andrea iba con un vestido rojo ajustado, por encima de las rodillas, un abrigo negro, y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Una de las primas de Andrea, Jill, iba con unos vaqueros azul claro, ajustados, un top de color dorado, una chaqueta negra de vestir, y llevaba el pelo rizado. La otra prima, Beth, iba con un vestido negro de brillantes suelto, la chaqueta de cuero, y el pelo semirecogido. Por último, Lyanna iba con unos leggins negros de licra, un top gris sin mangas, la chaqueta de cuero y el pelo totalmente suelto y liso.

Cuando llegaron con los chicos, Andrea se acercó a Alfred y lo besó apasionadamente, ya que llevaba una semana sin verlo.

- ¿Hace mucho que estáis aquí? – pregunto Ly a los chicos.

- No mucho – dijo Richard mirándola de arriba abajo – Perdona que te diga Ly, ¡pero estás cañón!

Jack al escuchar el comentario de su amigo dejó de mirar a Lyanna y le miró a él. Le echó ese tipo de miradas que pueden matar a alguien. Pero llevaba razón, estaba muy bien, bueno, es que Ly estaba buena, eso era verdad.

- ¡Estás muy guapo Jack! – le dijo Ly –Nunca te había visto con camisa – dijo después de haberle bajado la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero.

- Gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa – Te sientan muy bien los labios rojos.

Los dos chicos se sonrieron. Siempre que se miraban, parecía que el mundo se parase. Además saltaban chispas entre ellos, eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

- Bueno – dijo Andrea - ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien! – dijo antes de pasar, ya que les tocaba a ellos entrar.

Cuando entraron, pudieron observar que el club parecía que estaba hecho de cristal. Había mucha gente dentro, algunos sentados bebiéndose unas copas y otros bailando en la pista, la cual estaba iluminada por focos rojos, violetas y verdes, que no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro.

Fueron al guardarropa y dejaron las chaquetas y los bolsos, de los cuales antes de dejarlos, cogieron el dinero. Después de eso, se fueron a la barra y se pidieron todos unos chupitos de tequila con sal.

- Como bien se dice – dijo Andrea - ¡El que no apoya, no folla!

Todos rieron ante eso, y apoyaron el vaso en la barra, le dieron vueltas y se lo bebieron.

- Vamos allá al fondo – dijo Beth, que había encontrado sitio.

Se dirigieron allí con otras copas en las manos. Estuvieron sentados, bebiendo y charlando un buen rato. No paraban de reír y se podía observar como Carl ligaba con Beth, no se separaba de ella, y no hacía más que hablarle al oído. Alfred y Andrea estaban muy acaramelados y los otros cuatro lo pasaban bien.

- ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta esta canción! – dijo Jill - ¿Te vienes Ly?

- ¡Vamos!

Las dos chicas se levantaron y se fueron a la pista de baile con toda la gente a bailar. La canción que estaba sonando era _L__isten to your heart de DHT. _

Las dos chicas se movían al ritmo de la música con las caderas y no paraban de reírse, eso era algo que a los chicos les gustaba y no dejaban de mirarlas.

_- ¿_Cuándo se lo vas a decir? – le preguntó Richard sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Ly lo que sientes?

- No lo sé – respondió éste – Me da miedo decírselo y que deje de hablarme.

- ¡No seas gilipollas! ¡Sabes como es! Te quiere un montón y no va a dejar de hablarte por esa estupidez.

- Necesito un milagro para que me acepte. Lo dejó con su exnovio, y no creo que quiera salir con nadie, y más después de lo que le pasó.

- Si no lo intentas, no lo vas a saber nunca.

A estas, que después de un rato, se acercó Jill y se sentó al lado de Richard.

- Imposible de seguir el ritmo de Ly – dijo agotada en el sillón – ¡Tiene unas energías increíble! Y además, nada más que hacen acercarse tíos a bailar con ella.

- Tu tranquila – dijo Richard poniéndole un brazo por los hombros – Si quieres ligo contigo.

La chica se echó a reír ante el comentario, pero no le dijo que no al pelirrojo.

Jack se terminó su vodka negro con refresco de limón y se dirigió a la pista de baile a buscar a Ly. Se adentró en ella mientras intentaba que la gente le dejara pasar. Cuando llegó, allí la vio, bailando y dando vueltas sobre sí misma, parecía una diosa, y estaba preciosa con los focos de colores iluminándola. Una de las veces en las que se giró, vio a Jack y le dedicó una sonrisa, se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano.

- ¡Baila conmigo guaperas! – le dijo antes de llevárselo al centro de la pista.

Ly no le soltaba la mano a Jack, ya que no quería que se escapara. Ella solo le miraba y sonreía, quería que se sintiera cómodo. Se le veía muy serio y parecía que no estaba allí presente.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le dijo al oído para que le escuchara.

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que te veo muy serio, y créeme, eso no me gusta ni a mi ni a ninguna de las chicas que hay aquí – dijo mirando a unas chicas - que no dejan de mirarte, por cierto.

Jack rio ante el comentario de Ly. Y llevaba razón, había un grupo de 5 chicas que no dejaban de mirarle. Algunas le saludaron y otras le lanzaron besos.

- ¡Venga! – dijo empujándole hacia las chicas - ¡tu grupo de fans te espera!

Le guiñó un ojo y siguió bailando. A todo esto que empezó a sonar _Miracle de Cascada._

- Hola guapo – dijo la que le tiró un beso. Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y unos ojos verdes de infarto – Soy Mary – dijo presentándose.

Las demás chicas se presentaron, pero Jack no les hizo caso, no escuchaba lo que le decían, ya que no podía de dejar de mirar a Lyanna bailar. Se veía que lo estaba pasando muy bien.

_- Jack, es ahora o nunca – se dijo a sí mismo – ¡Nunca vas a saber si te quiere si no te lanzas!_

- Disculpad chicas – les dijo a las 5 – Pero hay alguien esperándome.

Se dirigió hacia Ly, la cogió del brazo y le dio la vuelta para que le mirara a la cara.

- Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo.

- ¿Qué…?

No le dejó que preguntara, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ly y la acercó a él, plantándole un beso inesperado, de esos que se ven en las películas.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero lo aceptó, porque también quería besar… y ser besada.

* * *

_**POR FIN! por fin dio alguien el primer paso! YA ERA HORA!**_

_**Aviso: el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas no recomendada para menores de 18 años xD**_

_**Se aceptan reviews y demás**_

_**Un saludo fuckers! (K)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo :)_****  
**

**_AVISO: Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas. No recomendado para menores de 18 años_**

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Four Brothers me pertenece._**

* * *

**8. Ya eres una más**

Después de poner sus labios con los de Lyanna, Jack no esperaba que ella le respondiera con tanta pasión. Ella se aferraba a su camisa, para atraerlo más a ella y para que hubiera más contacto. La lengua de Jack fue bien recibida por la de Ly, y eso era una buena señal, ya que no sabía como se lo iba a tomar.

La música estaba a todo volumen, y la gente seguía bailando alrededor de ellos, pero a Jack y a Ly no le importaban, ellos estaban muy ocupados, en su propio mundo de abrazos, besos y tocamientos.

Las emociones estuvieron bloqueadas en ellos estos dos meses, y de repente se liberaron. Ya no importaban los exnovios o las locas que van a tu casa a molestarte, ellos querían liberarse, sus cuerpos querían más. Pero este perfecto sueño llegó a su fin cuando tuvieron que parar para coger aire y respirar un poco.

- Quiero que sepas – le dijo Lyanna al oído a Jack- que no me importa. También llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto.

Jack sonrió con lo que la chica le dijo.

- Al final llevaban razón, el destino o Dios quería que estuvieran juntos, sino ¿por qué vino a Detroit y no se fue a otro estado?

- ¿Nos tomamos otra? – le propuso Jack

- Muy bien – le sonrió – Pero después, ¿que te parece si nos cogemos un taxi y nos vamos a mi casa? – le dijo con voz seductora.

Cuando Jack la miro a la cara, pudo ver q se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. La cogió de la mano y la llevó a la barra. Pidieron dos chupitos de ron con whiskey, brindaron, se lo tomaron y se dirigieron al guardarropa a recoger las chaquetas y el bolso de ella. Pidieron un taxi rumbo al hotel Evelyn Mercer.

* * *

Después de llevarse todo el trayecto a casa de Lyanna besándose con fervor, los dos jóvenes llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Cuando ella abrió, dejó las llaves en la bandeja y tiró su chaqueta y el bolso en el sofá. Cogió a Jack por la camisa y lo acercó de nuevo a ella para que la besara. Mientras estaban ocupados pasándose sus fluidos, Ly le quitó la chaqueta de cuero Jack y la tiró al sofá, se quitó los tacones negros y los dejó tirados por el suelo. Jack la cogió en brazos y Ly puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del menor de los Mercer, todo esto sin dejar de besarse. Él la llevaba rumbo a la habitación, mientras ella se quitaba el top y le quitaba la camisa a Jack. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Jack tiró a Ly en la cama, y él se quitó las botas, los calcetines y la camiseta marrón de mangas cortas que llevaba debajo. Se deslizó en la cama, buscando su carnosa boca de nuevo. Cuando sus bocas nuevamente estaban juntas, ella le quitó el cinturón, y fue bajándole los pantalones poco a poco, disfrutando de la sensación. Él se retiro y se los quitó definitivamente, no sin antes haberle quitado los leggins a Lyanna. Cuando se quitó los pantalones, la erección de Jack se hizo más visible, eso hizo a que Lyanna se mordiera el labio inferior y se pusiera más excitada que antes. Ella al ver eso, se quitó el sujetador y lo tiró a un lado.

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo sin dejar de mirar los pechos de Ly – ¡Gracias por enviármela!

Ella rio ante ese comentario y se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo en la cama y poniéndose encima. Antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, se quitó las bragas y las echó a un lado. Jack se quitó los boxers, los tiró al suelo y se puso un condón. Cuando ella se puso encima de él e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, los dos gritaron de placer ante esa sensación. Ella empezó a moverse despacio, disfrutando de la sensación y sin dejar de mirar a Jack, el cual tenía puesta sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica para que no perdiera el ritmo. Empezó a ir más deprisa y sentía placer, ese placer que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó, Jack le dio la vuelta y se puso encima de ella, moviéndose lentamente mientras ella le agarraba del pelo y decía su nombre, y él la besaba en el cuello. Juntos llegaron al climax unas pocas de veces, ya que tuvieron toda la noche para disfrutar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ly fue la primera en despertarse con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack, el cual estaba profundamente dormido y la tenía abrazada. Intentó zafarse de su abrazo sin despertarle, lo consiguió. Se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda, buscó su ropa interior y se la puso, y cogió su sudadera roja, la que le llegaba por los muslos y se la puso. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Jack Mercer se despertó lentamente porque le vino el olor de unos huevos fritos con bacon. Se estiró sobre la cama en la que no había nadie y se sentó restregándose las manos por la cara. Entonces, empezó a recordar lo que pasó anoche, la mejor noche de su vida, la que no iba a olvidar nunca. Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus boxers, el pantalón y la camiseta de mangas cortas.

Cuando salió de la habitación vestido, se dirigió a la cocina, y allí la vio, con una sudadera roja que le quedaba enorme, preparando unos huevos fritos con bacon. Se acercó a ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Buenos días señor Mercer – dijo mientras Jack le besaba el cuello - ¿ha dormido bien?

- Ojala durmiera así todos los días.

Lyanna cogió los dos platos y puso en su interior los huevos con el bacon. Después echó dos zumos de naranja. Cogió los platos y se los tendió a Jack para que los pusiera en la mesa.

- Pues sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras – dijo con los dos vasos de zumo en las manos.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se dirigió al salón a desayunar. Jack la siguió como un perrito.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y entre risas ya que cada vez que se miraban se reían.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Lyanna – Siempre me has gustado, nunca nadie me ha hecho sentirme así.

- A mi me gustas desde que te vi en el super.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo sorprendida.

- Si – dijo antes de meterse un trozo de bacon en la boca – Pero me gustaste más cuando te empecé a conocer – dijo con la boca llena.

- Y a mí. Eres el típico chico malo que me pone – dijo con voz seductora.

- Y tú eres mi tipo de chica. Ya me lo dijeron mis hermanos, "Jackie, no la dejes escapar, Dios te la ha traído, no desperdicies ese regalo"

- Bueno, pues voy a tener que darle las gracias a JC.

Jack rio ante el nombre que le puso a Dios. Siguieron desayunando con tranquilidad.

- Hoy es domingo, comida familiar en casa – dijo Jack levantándose de la mesa y poniendo los platos en el fregadero - ¿Te vienes? Eres mi chica, tienes que venir.

- ¿No les molestará que vaya?

- ¡Esa ha sido buena! – dijo entre risas - Les caes a todos muy bien, y cuando se enteren de que estamos juntos…

- Entonces digamos, ¿que ya pertenezco a la familia Mercer? – preguntó mientras ponía sus brazos en el cuello de Jack - … interesante.

- Espero que si – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su trasero - y que sea para siempre.

La chica sonrió y le besó. Se sentía como en las nubes. Nunca había sido aceptada tan bien en una familia, como en la familia Mercer. Además, tenía a Jack, el tipo de chico que le gustaba, bueno, el chico que le gustó desde que llegó a Detroit. Y más en las nubes estaba cuando Jack le demostró lo que la quería. Estaba muy feliz.

* * *

Después de vestirse y recoger un poco la casa, Jack y Lyanna se dirigieron a pie a casa de los Mercer, donde estaban todos para la comida que se hacían los domingos en familia.

Fueron todo el camino cogidos de la mano y riéndose de cosas que veían o que recordaban.

- ¡Pero que tonto eres! – dijo entre risas Lyanna al entrar por la puerta de casa de los Mercer.

- Si, pero soy el tonto al que quieres – dijo inclinándose hacia la chica para besarla.

- Eso es verdad.

Los dos chicos se empezaron a besar en la entrada de casa de los Mercer, pero no les importaba, ese momento no se los iba a quitar nadie.

- Ejem – dijo alguien.

Ese alguien era Bobby, que tenía media sonrisa en la cara. Los dos chicos se separaron y miraron a Bobby.

- Hola Bobby – dijo Jack acercándose y dándole una palmadita en el hombro – Se queda a comer.

- Es que está obligada a quedarse… ¡Ya es de la familia! – dijo acercándose a Lyanna.

Cuando se acercó a la chica, la cogió en peso y la abrazó. Lyanna se sorprendió al principio, no se esperaba esa reacción, pero le devolvió el abrazo a Bobby.

- Ya estaba tardando el guaperas en decírtelo. Bienvenida a tu casa Ly – le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Gracias Bobby – le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¡Eh! – dijo en voz alta para que le escucharan todos – ¡Tenemos nueva integrante en la familia!

Acto seguido se fue para dentro a avisar a los demás.

- No sabía que Bobby fuera tan efusivo – dijo Ly quitándose la chaqueta de Valkyria.

- Eso es porque le caes bien – dijo poniendo las dos chaquetas en el perchero de la entrada – Con Sofi no fue así.

- Entonces, se ve que soy una tía con suerte – le dijo antes de adentrarse en la casa.

Los dos jóvenes se adentraron en la casa, donde estaban todos esperándoles.

- Me debéis 20 pavos – dijo Sofi

- !No apostamos nada! –dijo Angel - Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

- Bienvenida a la familia Lyanna – dijo Jeremy acercándose a la chica y dándole un abrazo – Siéntete como en tu casa.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí y que estés con nuestro Jack – le dijo Angel.

- ¡Me voy a sonrojar por todas las cosas que me decís! – dijo Lyanna poniéndose las manos en las mejillas.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – dijo Sofi dándoles a todos unos botellines de cerveza.

Todos se pusieron a brindar y a reírse, esperando a que la comida se hiciera.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí este bonito capítulo :)**_

_**Queda el capítulo de la comida en casa de los Mercer, y después de ese, empiezan los problemas.**_

_**Un saludo fuckers! (K)**_


End file.
